1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to vibration eliminators, and in particular to an improved structure of an anti-shock device utilized in buildings, residences, important structures, and bridges. The invention herein features a unique anti-shock device structure having a double action sliding and swiveling mechanism that increases shock elimination capacity to effectively and economically ensure building structure safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Based on mechanical characteristics, conventional anti-shock devices are typically of two categories: spring-type and sliding-type. Manufacturers have recently developed a friction single-sway anti-shock device, a type of anti-shock device that combines the characteristics of both the spring-type and the sliding-type anti-shock devices. The earliest research in this field was a report presented in 1987 by V. Zagas, S. S. Low, and S. A. Mahin of the Earthquake Engineering Research Center, University of California at Berkeley. Since the inventor of the invention herein has conducted detailed research on such anti-shock devices and published the results (C. S. Tsai, 1995; C. S. Tsai, 1997; and C. S. Tsai and L. J. Huang, 1998), the inventor is familiar with such anti-shock devices now available in the industry, the drawbacks of which include the following:
1. The structural design of current friction single-sway anti-shock devices is inappropriate because its components are assembled by vertical stacking such that conjointness of independent components is not possible and, as such, when lifting (a phenomenon that readily occurs at the side columns of multi-story buildings) occurs during an earthquake, the components of the assembled anti-shock device separate, causing a loss of mechanical capability and resulting in the destruction of the building.
2. When conventional friction single-sway anti-shock devices are utilized in fault zones, since movement is of high magnitude, utilization is problematic, and integrity may even be lost, endangering the safety of the building.
3. Since conventional friction single-sway anti-shock devices are highly expensive to fabricate, they are not economical.
In view of the shortcomings of the said conventional shock eliminator, a number of improvements were applied to the present during a prolonged period of extensive research and testing which culminated in the successful development of the invention herein.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the structural features of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.
This invention is related to shock eliminators, and in particular to an improved structure of an anti-shock device utilized in buildings, residences, important structures and bridges.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an anti-shock device utilized in buildings, residences, important structures and bridges which have a double action sliding and swiveling mechanism that increases shock elimination capacity to effectively and economically ensure building structure safety.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.